people miss the obvious
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when harry is out late and hears a scream.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes- Harry is in 3rd year and the twins are in 4th year and Penelope is in 5th year but not a perfect and Percy is in 5th year. I just want to clear up any confusion that there will be.

Harry now in 3rd year was walking the castle late at night doing some late night studying even though Sirus Black was on the lose. He studied ahead in some subjects and studied other subjects but he didn't want people to know.

He was passing by a unused classroom when he heard a scream " stay away from me Percy." it came from the classroom he just passed.

Harry doubled back and opened the door slowly and inside was Percy with his girlfriend Penelope. He was trying to rip her clothes she was fighting him off as best as she could " you will be mine even if I have to do it by force."

Harry wasn't going to allow this happen he stormed in Percy whipped around but was to late as Harry raised his wand " stupfy." Percy collapsed to the floor Penelope looked up and saw Harry standing there she ran over and hugged him and cried.

Flitch came in because he may have heard Harry bang open the door or Percy falling to the floor. " well what do we have here students out of bed wait until the headmaster hears this."

Harry still hugging her turned them around " go get the headmaster and tell him to bring Aurors." He pointed to Percy " he tried raping this young lady."

Flitch saw Percy on the ground and ran out of there for the headmasters office and 20 minutes later teachers arrived. Penelope was still holding on to Harry " what happened." The headmaster asked.

Penelope hugged Harry tighter " Percy was escorting me back to my dorms because I was out late and he was a perfect. He wanted to make me out with me since we are dating I said no but he pushed me in here. Then he tried to kiss me I blocked him he got mad and tried ripping my clothes off. I yelled and Harry must have heard me and came in and knocked Percy out."

Headmaster looked at " what were you doing out at these late hours mister potter you know Sirius is running about."

Harry didn't want him finding out he was studying and getting ahead so he raised his oculmency shields. " I wanted to finish a project so I went to a unused classroom and lost track of time."

The headmaster bent down and picked up Percy's wand and then woke him up he stood up " So what happened tonight Mr. Weasley."

He was mad and he wasn't thinking of a answer and so blurted out the first thing that was on his mind at the time. " if Harry didn't stick his nose in were it didn't belong she would have been mine. She may still be mine because I gave her a potion that if she doesn't become pregnant she dies. There is no cure and you must carry the child to term and by law you must be married if you get a unwed witch married."

Snape nodded his head following the conversation " I am afraid so I have been doing research on a cure. But Penelope must become pregnant tonight or she will die as he said."

Percy just stood there grinning " so you see the teachers cant help they are above age and wouldn't be proper. You cant awake anther student because you don't know who would be willing to do this. So that leaves only me to fulfill the requirements unless she wants to die."

Penelope started crying even harder Harry hugged her tighter " sir isn't possible for me to do this I mean it is only a 2 year difference."

The headmaster looked at Harry and thought and Harry picked up his thoughts due to some stray leniency. ' I can transfer the blood wards to there house. It would make them stronger it would be in a magical place I could train him. Plus it may destroy the horocrux in Harry's head just maybe."

The headmaster shock himself out of his thoughts " Penelope this is up to you who do you want to be the father of the child."

Percy got a smug look on his face Harry figured Penelope wouldn't chose a child over him. " Headmaster I rather see him in jail then the father and married to me."

Percy was looking outraged but Penelope and Harry were led out by the Headmaster as the teachers took care of him. He took them to the Ravenclaw head dorms " you may use these rooms for tonight."

He left and they Entered the dorms and they weren't seen until noon the next day and had a spring in there step. They made there way to the headmasters office and waited for the statue to move to see the headmaster. They were let in they went up and saw Penelope's Parents where there Harry gulped. Mrs. Clearwater hugged him " thank you for helping out our daughter in more ways then one last night."

Harry sighed and then smiled " now Harry you understand that the events of last night you must Marry Penelope." Harry nodded when the headmaster finished.

They went through the wedding ceremony and McGonagall was there to also be a witness Harry wanted his friends but they were in class. Harry and Penelope each signed the marriage certificate and so did Penelope's family and the headmaster signed for Harry as his magical guardian.

The headmaster turned to Harry and spoke " now with this you are a considered a adult in the eyes of the law. Which means you become lord and have a seat on the courts and help make laws and also have full access to your vaults"

Harry knew he was rich but how rich he didn't know and then on top of it he had some power behind him. The headmaster speaking again brought him out of his thoughts " well I will let you both get to your classes."

The Clearwater's left and it was just Harry Penelope and the headmaster in the office McGonagall was also leaving. He would do some research but he wanted to get in the same year as Penelope and so during winter holidays. He left the office with her and headed down to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
